


Bad Ideas

by notenoughcoffee



Series: Bad Ideas [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughcoffee/pseuds/notenoughcoffee
Summary: Prompt: "I have a bad idea and no one to stop me. Let's go."Anne and Katherine go on a silly adventure.





	Bad Ideas

“I have a bad idea and nobody to stop me. Let’s go,” Anne tugged Katherine along toward the door, pretending to ignore the resistance conveying her cousin’s reluctance. Her exuberance, impervious to the hesitancy written all over Katherine’s face, only intensified knowing that her soon-to-be partner-in-crime wasn’t entirely on board.

 

A challenge.

 

She gauged just how apprehensive Katherine was to follow her. Her eyes repeatedly darted back to the table where the other girls were enjoying a bottle of Prosecco, her lower lip tightly held between her teeth, and her cheeks had noticeably paled.

 

“Do you not trust me?” Anne placed Katherine’s hand over her heart. “We’re family, Kitty,” she gave Katherine her best attempt at being a picture of innocence, with her eyes wide and and her face earnest.

 

Katherine looked as though she was going to admit that she did not, in fact, trust Anne - a decision that would be wise considering how many times Anne had steered her wrong in the past, but Anne cut off any potential dispute by giving her hand another squeeze, pressing it tighter to her heart, and whispering, “Please. It’ll be so much fun.”

 

With one last look back at the table and the glass of Prosecco that was surely waiting for her, Katherine gave a timid nod before giving up all opposition.

  
Anne squealed in delight before pulling Katherine out of the pub.

 

***

 

Anne’s smile lit up the night as she skipped along the pavement, Katherine’s heels clicking along behind her struggling to keep up with the pace.

 

“Where are we going, Anne?”

 

“You’ll see! Come on! Hurry up,” Anne turned back and caught hold of Katherine’s hand again, encouraging her along and breaking into a fit of giggles. They turned down a narrow passage lined with cobblestones. Katherine’s heel snagged in the uneven surface causing her to stumble, and Anne’s giggles turned to riotous laughter. She clutched at the stitch in her side from her hysterics and threw her other arm around Katherine’s waist to help right her.

 

When the passage opened onto Trafalgar Square, Anne stopped so suddenly that Katherine nearly lurched to the ground. Bewildered, she looked to Anne for an explanation.

 

“I have wanted to do this since the first time I saw them,” Anne shrieked and ran forward again.

 

Katherine followed, past the water fountains and toward the column, still confused until Anne reached her destination.

 

By the time Katherine had caught up to her, Anne had already scaled the platform and was leaping up to climb on top of one of the lion sculptures. When she saw Katherine at the base she offered a hand to help her up, before jumping once more and attempting to hoist herself onto the lion’s back.

 

Failing again, she shouted, “Give me a boost!”

 

Katherine, fearful of the height and her precarious hold on the sculpture, awkwardly tried to support Anne as she slipped off the lion again.

 

Several failed attempts later, Anne finally was able to swing her leg onto its back and settled on top. She hollered in triumph before helping Katherine join her. Knowing her trepidation, Anne allowed her to wrap her arms around her waist.

 

They stayed there for some time, enjoying the gentle breeze as the chill of the night settled in around them. Silent, they watched the traffic pass by, watched the tourists marvel at the Square, and listened to the revelers as they enjoyed the beautiful summer evening.

  


****

  


Some time later, Anne heard a familiar voice yell, “I told you I saw her eyeing those lions the other day.” Catherine and Jane were stood at the base of their lion, shaking their heads with disapproval. Anne gave them a dazzling smile.

 

Jane motioned for them to get down.

 

“Just a few more minutes, please?” Katherine’s quiet voice piped in Anne’s ear. Anne squeezed Katherine's hands, still wrapped around her.

 

“Promised it would be fun.”

  



End file.
